


So Serious

by SuperVi



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperVi/pseuds/SuperVi
Summary: Robin looks back.





	So Serious

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I just needed a quick pick-me-up...

“And you were so serious.” Robin sighs, eyes closed. Maybe reminiscing about the night when he broke all the rules of being a proper boss and all the promises he’d made to himself makes her sentimental. Or maybe, Strike reflects, she just happens to find her current position - stretched on the sofa, her head in his lap - so agreeable.

“Was I?” he says. “I was feeling positively giddy inside.” He touches her forehead gently with the backs of his fingers.

“Mm. So intense. So sexy.”

“Okay, now you’re just taking the piss.” His fingers travel down her temple and cheek.

“Please. I happen to think about that night frequently - and fondly.”

He pauses briefly. “It was all right.”

She opens her eyes and looks up at him.

“Yeah,” she says with a knowing half-smile

His thumb comes to rest on the soft pillow of her bottom lip.

“Yeah,” he agrees.


End file.
